Why ?
by tetangga jimin
Summary: Curahan hati seorang Park Jimin mengapa ia lebih menyukai mengekspresikan rasa depresinya melalui rasa sakit tanpa mau membaginya dengan siapapun. BTS fict. DLDR


Title : Why?

Cast : Park Jimin, and others if i need.

Rate : T+, PG

Genre : Suspense, psychology

Disclaimer : Cerita punya saya sepenuhnya. Kalau ada kesamaan cerita serta alur mungkin aja dia yang nulis merasakan hal yang sama. Cast bukan punya saya, tapi jimin tetangga saya bhaq. Ya simpel lah DLDR, ngbash ngflame kritik saran saya terima dengan biasa, udah biasa kok bhaq. Kalau ketemu typo biarkan saja, sebab hidup tanpa typo itu hampa wks hha. Bahasa amburadul? Wajar, saya bukan anak jurusan bahasa sastra :v

.

.

.

.

 _I love hurting myself than have to share all my problem to other people. They just want to know about your problem without want to help you to face it. Sometimes, after they know your problem they judge you so bad without knowing a reason why you do. They never try to understand or try to help you for stopping what you do to face your own problem._

.

.

.

.

Just Jimin POV

Namaku Park Jimin, mereka biasa memanggilku Jimin atau mereka yang sedikit lebih dekat denganku memanggil dengan sebutan Chimchim. Status? Ayolah aku masih kuliah, dijurusan yang terkadang dipandang horror untuk banyak remaja, matematika murni. Wajahku tergolong lumayan untuk diseret ketengah keramaian, mata sipit dengan orbs sepekat malam, serta rambut sedikit cokelat, hanya saja aku bermasalah dengan tinggi badan. Aku tak setinggi Jin Hyung atau Rapmon hyung. Banyak yang mengira aku masih bocah sekolah menengah padahal nyatanya tidak.

.

Selama menjalani kehidupan mahasiswa ini aku hanya memiliki beberapa orang teman yang lumayan dekat, dekat namun tak sepenuhnya terbuka. Seperti yang sudah ku katakan tadi, aku mengenal Kim Seok Jin atau biasa ku sapa dengan Jin hyung, ia sekarang ditingkat akhir. Dijurusan yang berbeda denganku, Psikologi. Lalu bagaiamana aku bisa mengenalnya? Akan kusimpan dulu penjelasannya. Yang kedua yaitu Min Yoongi, mahasiswa satu jurusan namun berbeda satu tingkat denganku itu tidak pernah mau menoleh atau bahkan merespon jika dipanggil dengan nama aslinya, cukup panggil Suga saja katanya. Aku mengenalnya saat jurusanku mengadakan sebuah acara yang mengharuskan semua angkatan bergabung dan kebetulan aku tergabung satu kelompok dengan Suga hyung.

.

Jung Hoseok, aku mengenalnya saat mengambil kelas analisis real. Dia merupakan pribadi yang hangat, penuh semangat dan penuh dengan harapan makanya banyak yang memanggilnya J-Hope. Kau tak akan menyesal bila mengenalnya, disamping itu ia memiliki sifat humoris yang terkadang membuatku heran apa ia waras atau tidak. Tapi intinya ia orang yang baik, ia satu tahun diatasku. Kemudian Kim Namjoon, awalnya ku kira ia satu line dengan Suga hyung karena mereka berada pada tingkat yang sama ternyata salah, laki-laki tinggi itu ternyata satu line dengan Hope hyung. Kata Hopi hyung ia jenius makanya bisa setingkat dengan Suga hyung. Masalah nama, ia dipanggil Rapmonster, kenapa? Hope hyung memanggilnya begitu semasa mereka sekolah karena Rapmon hyung terkadang kalau berbicara seperti orang yang sedang rapping.

.

Kemudian teman sekelasku, Kim Taehyung sepupu dari Jin hyung. Aku mengenal Jin hyung karena seringnya si alien Taehyung menyeret Jin Hyung apabila sedang mengerjakan tugas denganku dikampus dengan dalih takut ditinggal pulang. Apabila mentalmu tak setebal tango yang katanya ratusan lapis, maka kau akan menelan malu tiap hari akibat kelakuan absurd Taehyung yang 4D itu. Tapi aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, untuk apa malu kalau memang itu benar dirimu daripada harus menjaga sikap namun itu bukan dirimu sesungguhnya.

.

Yang terakhir Jeon Jungkook, ia bukan teman satu kampus atau satu jurusan. Ia masih sekolah menengah, tetanggaku lebih tepatnya. Aku lumayan dekat dengannya karena ia sering bertanya masalah pelajaran denganku. Laki-laki bergigi kelinci itu terkadang susah ditebak, kadang kalem kadang hiperaktif. Mungkin tergantung moodnya saat itu, entahlah tapi satu hal yang membuatku menyukainya dan tak menjaga jarak. Ia anak yang manis.

.

Well itulah beberapa teman yang lumayan dekat denganku, yang jelas pasti banyak yang berpikir betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki teman dekat yang bisa menjadi tempat berbagi masalah, teman dekat yang seperti keluarga sendiri. Memang benar aku beruntung, namun sayangnya aku merupakan pribadi tertutup. Aku jarang bahkan hampir tak pernah berbagi masalah dengan mereka. Katakanlah aku seorang antisosial yang beruntung karena diijinkan untuk memiliki beberapa teman dekat.

.

Entah kenapa aku tak terlalu suka membagi masalah pribadi dengan seseorang sekalipun aku percaya dengannya, rasanya sangat berat untuk menceritakannya. Seperti ada sebuah doktrin yang sudah tertanam diotak sejak kecil yang mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya penasaran dengan masalahmu, setelah tau masalahmu mereka hanya menanggapi dengan solusi yang seolah-olah mereka mengerti apa yang kau rasakan padahal sebenarnya tidak. Dan itu yang membuatku enggan melakukannya.

.

Ku akui aku dilahirkan dan tumbuh dilingkungan keluarga yang utuh dan harmonis serta berkecukupan, menurut mereka yang hanya memandang dari luarnya saja. Namun kenyataannya berbanding terbalik. Aku memang dilahirkan dalam lingkungan harmonis dan berkecukupan namun tanpa kasih sayang. Mereka, sebut saja orang tuaku hanya memandangku sebagai anak yang harus selalu bisa membanggakan mereka entah bagaimana caranya, sekalipun itu harus mengorbankan kesehatanku, impianku bahkan mimpiku sekalipun.

.

Aku bagaikan boneka panggung yang harus ikhlas digerakkan oleh sang master, tak peduli bagaimana sakitnya saat terjatuh yang jelas harus berdiri sendiri tanpa orang lain. Aku, Jimin seorang yang hidup dengan beberapa topeng untuk mengelabui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa yang sedang dirasakan. Bersikap seolah-olah semua baik-baik saja padahal tidak. Kuat didepan orang banyak namun serapuh kertas tua usang apabila sendirian.

.

Aku sendiri tampaknya sudah mati rasa untuk menikmati topeng-topeng palsu yang kugunakan selama sembilan tahun ini. Kau bisa bayangkan sendiri, sembilan tahun yang lalu mereka marah besar hanya karena aku tak bisa meraih nilai sempurna pada kenaikan kelas, sepele memang bagi mereka diluar sana, tapi berbeda denganku. Itu adalah hal yang paling buruk bahkan lebih buruk daripada kau kehilangan ponselmu. Kau tau mereka sangat marah, bukan mereka sangat sangat marah karena hal itu dan apa yang kuterima sederet cacian dari pagi hingga sore yang kuterima selama sebulan penuh, tak ada waktu bermain.

.

Kau bisa pikirkan sendiri bagaimana mental seorang bocah berumur 12 tahun menerima itu semua, sedangkan tidak ada seorangpun yang membela atau bahkan menghapus air matamu dan memeluk seta menenangkanmu saat menangis. Semua kutanggung sendirian hingga kini, sembilan tahun lamanya. Dan satu hal yang membuatku benar-benar frustasi dan kadang depresi hingga harus menenggak pil penenang adalah aku kehilangan dia, dia yang berhasil mengubah sifat burukku menjadi sedikit lebih baik, dia yang membuatku yang awalnya acuh menjadi sedikit lebih peduli, dan yang lebih penting dia membuatku bisa merasakan apa itu kasih sayang yang belum pernah ku dapat.

.

Tapi sayang, jalan hidup yang bernama takdir menghancurkan segalanya. Dia pergi meninggalkanku, bukan sebentar namun selamanya. Rasanya duniaku berubah menjadi monokrom lagi, hitam-putih tanpa emosi. Padahal baru setahun sejak kepergiannya kualitas hidupku semakin memburuk, hubunganku dengan orang tuaku juga tetap sama seperti dulu, buruk dalam artian mereka hanya peduli dengan hasil yang kuperoleh.

.

Berceritapun rasanya sia-sia, mereka hanya akan menjawab kalau setiap orang tua selalu menginginkan apa yang terbaik untuk anaknya, atau menasehati kalau aku harus sabar dan ikhlas menerima kenyataan dan yakin kalau Tuhan memiliki rencana lain. Tapi, apa pernah mereka merasakan diposisiku ? apa perah mengalami semua hal itu ? jawabannya satu, mereka tak tau bagaimana rasanya.

.

Lalu bagaimana caranya agar bisa melewati semua ? Kalau kau lebih teliti lagi memperhatikanku, khususnya tangan kiriku, kau akan menemukan banyak bekas luka sayatan maupun goresan. Aku tidak benci tapi hanya kurang suka saja pada mereka yang selalu menceramahiku agar tidak menyakiti diri sendiri. Ya, aku lebih memilih menyakiti diri sendiri daripada harus membagi masalah dengan orang lain. Dan ajaibnya kadang mereka hanya penasaran dengan bekas-bekas sayatan itu, setelah mereka tahu mereka hanya berkomentar kalau aku sudah gila.

.

Iya aku memang gila, karena aku tau sedalam apapun aku menceritakan masa laluku, sekuat apapun aku berusaha untuk sabar dan mengikhlaskan dia aku tetap tak akan mampu merubah semuanya, mengembalikannya agar bersamaku kembali, tak akan bisa. Aku hanya benci dengan mereka yang selalu menyuruh untuk sabar sedangkan mereka sendiri belum pernah merasakannya. Sabar itu tak semudah kau mengucapkannya.

.

Seperti sekarang ini saat aku mulai teringat tentang dia, perlahan rasa depresiku mulai meningkat. Aku membongkar laci meja belajar mencari benda favoritku, silet. Sebuah benda yang mana bisa meredakan rasa depresiku, membuat sedikit perasaanku menjadi lebih ringan dan lega. Setelah beberapa saat aku mengacak-acak laci akhirnya aku menemukannya. Aku menarik nafas perlahan dan mulai mengarakannya ke perpotongan lengan, membuat sayatan yang terbilang cukup dalam hingga mencapai pergelangan tangan. Rasanya hangat saat ujung tajam silet mengiris daging, dan ada perasaan ringan saat darah perlahan keluar dari sayatan yang kubuat.

.

Aku memejamkan mata menikmati rasa itu, menikmati rasa perih bercampur rasa hangat hingga ubun-ubun. Aku tak peduli kalau ini akan menambah bekas pada lenganku atau menimbulkan pertanyaan bagi yang melihatnya. Yang jelas aku hanya perlu rasa sakit untuk mengatasi rasa depresiku, rasa frustasiku serta masalahku. Aku tak perlu orang lain untuk mendengarkan masalahku, aku hanya perlu rasa sakit.

.

Perlahan rasa sakit dan hangat di lenganku berganti menjadi rasa perih, perasaanku perlahan mulai membaik. Setelah ini aku harus mengenakan pakaian berlengan panjang untuk menutupinya, aku terlalu malas untuk diceramahi Taehyung atau Jin hyung kalau melihat luka ini. Teman-temanku tak pernah tau apa alasanku melakukan ini, mereka hanya menyuruhku berhenti melakukannya saat mereka tahu kalau aku hanya menyukai darah yang mengalir akibat luka yang ku ciptakan.

.

Dan itulah mengapa aku selalu melakukannya, atau sebut saja dengan self injury atau harm self. Aku hanya menyukai rasa sakit untuk mengatasi rasa depresiku, bukan solusi dari mereka yang sok mengerti tentang masalahku.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

Cerita macam apa ini -_-

Cerita yang diketik kilat tanpa dibaca ulang saat tugas kuliah numpuk bhahaha QAQ

Ya maklumin aja kalau ada typo, pengulangan kata, ini cerita jauh dari kata bagus. Iyalah dikerjain dalam waktu dua jam doang.

Btw, ini bener-bener true story seseorang yang dengan laknatnya saya bikin jadi penpik dengan jimin sebagai cast utama, salahkan aja itu bocah ngapain berendem dalem bak, melas bener mukanya berasa pengen beliin kerupuk sekaleng.

Sekali lagi, kritik saran bash flame review saya terima, udah dibaca pun syukur bhahaha :v

Ps. Berminat join di perusahaan es cendol saya digurun ? ketik orok (spasi) join kirim ke kantor pos, jangan jne, php :v

Bay ' –')/


End file.
